


Starved of Affection

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling wasn't something that had happened in Rodney's life before Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> LJ McSheplets challenge #6 - Cuddling

Cuddling wasn't something that had happened in Rodney's life before Atlantis. His father didn't believe in cuddling him as a child because it wasn't considered manly. His mother was never the affectionate kind, too caught up in her own career, and seeing him as that annoyance that interrupted her work from time to time. Sibling rivalry kept him at a distance from his younger, irritating sister.

Occasionally he would see others embrace with slaps on the back, quick hugs, a light kiss on the cheek and yet, only once did he witness a cuddle. It happened while he was walking through a park to the local library, seeing a couple on a bench just sitting there wrapped in each other's arms, eyes open and yet oblivious to the world passing by. It seemed stupid at the time and it was quickly forgotten. After all, he didn't miss what he had never experienced.

Everything changed in Atlantis.

It started with manly slaps on the back for saving the day, a squeeze of an arm in reassurance, a hand thrust forward to grip his firmly as Radek wished him good luck, and the warmth of a forehead pressed against his own in Athosian greeting. Soon it became so normal that he found himself reaching back to others, accepting a hug from Elizabeth, offering a hug to Jeannie, wrapping his arms around Ronon to take away his scars, and being squashed in a bear hug after he came back from the dead.

Around the same time, he realized that he wasn't the only one who shied away from physical contact, recalling John's awkwardness whenever Rodney squeezed his arm or gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. Like all scientists, it intrigued him and so he experimented by touching more often, amazement and pleasure filling him on the day John touched back without noticing his action, and without hesitation.

Fleeting touches became caresses, became the brush of lips, the slide of fingers and tongue, as his affection starved skin demanded more and more. He gave back to John equally, sensing the same hunger in John until they were desperate and shaking from the need to feel the other's touch upon them. As time passed, the physical hunger abated, the craving sated by intimate touches upon intimate flesh, from kisses and caresses, from licks and bites and the press of fingers into hips as they filled each other, but it still wasn't enough for either of them. He knew something was missing; they both knew it.

That first night on a new world, with Atlantis settling into a new ocean, John came to his room as always, slipping through darkened corridors and pressing him up against the door that had closed behind him, kissing him soundly. Hands fumbled beneath clothing, needing to feel the heat of living flesh as they stripped each other. They tumbled onto the bed together, touching all those intimate places, bringing each other to mind-numbing pleasure before falling apart, and lying sprawled on Rodney's larger bed with just a ghost of space between them. Rodney stared blankly up at the ceiling while he waited for John to roll off the bed, wipe himself clean with a wad of tissues, pull on his clothes and leave. He frowned when John cleaned them both gently and resettled by his side, turning his head to stare into hazel-green eyes devoid of expression, yet sensing John was waiting for something, asking him for something.

Rodney didn't know what he wanted, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world to roll over and press up against the warm body by his side, to slide a leg between John's, to lay his head upon John's shoulder and his hand upon the hairy chest, fingers toying with the sweaty curls. He sighed when John relaxed beneath him, smiling when arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

All the cares of two galaxies slipped away as he surrendered to the warmth of another body, heart slowing to match the beat of John's heart, breath matching breath as he slid into a carefree world, his mind finally quieting after days of fear and torment.

Cuddling wasn't something that had happened in Rodney's life before Atlantis, but now he had experienced it, he doubted he could ever live without the feel of John lying sated and at peace beneath him.

THE END


End file.
